


So, you put me down

by Fury_Jav



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek esta destrozado, M/M, Mi pobre Derek sufre mucho por Stiles :(, Muerte a todo el que le haga daño a Derek, Peter es el mal encarnado, Stiles es un desconsiderado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un loft, una guitarra, una canción... Y un corazón hecho pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, you put me down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la cancion "I knew you were trouble" de Taylor Swift y por lo sucedido luego de los capitulos 7 y 8 del fic "A thousand years" de Anayance. 
> 
> Acá el link del fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1156859?view_full_work=true es excelente se los recomiendo, es la cuarta parte de una serie que es asombrosa!.
> 
> Debo aclarar que esto no es parte del fic de Anayance, a menos que ella quiera que lo sea, no tengo ningún problema si deseas usarlo en su historia Maca. 
> 
> Para mi vendría a ser como un capitulo 8.2 que ha sucedido en mi mente, siempre me ando haciendo teorías y continuaciones en la cabeza antes de seguir leyendo su historia. Esta vez me inspire mucho porque me duele el corazón por mi pobre Derek y bueno de esa inspiración salio este corto fic.
> 
> Espero les guste.

Derek ya estaba harto, no habia nada que hiciera que al castaño le pareciera bueno. Todo era _'Derek el amargado' 'Derek el desconfiando' 'Derek al que no le importa nada'._

"Pues si me importa algo y eres tu, imbecil"- Gruñó lanzando las llaves de su auto contra un espejo, destrozandolo en el proceso. Sintiendo como su brazo aún dolia debido a la herida que le habia provocado aquel maldito lobo gigante. ¿Y por qué? Por intentar protegerlo, por intentar ser bueno. Pero ser bueno definitivamenten no servia para nada. -"Odio todo esto"-

"Te lo he dico sobrinito, unete al lado oscuro"- Peter le habló con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro y Derek le arqueo una ceja molesto.-"Tenemos galletitas y chocolate en el lado oscuro"- Y una gran risa adorno las palabras, logrando que el moreno rodara los ojos sin poder creerse aún lo tan poco sensible que podia llegar a ser su tío. -"No se porque te amargas tanto por un adolescente. Ya dejalo ir, es mas vamonos de aqui y dejemos que mueran solos"- Sugerió con fastidio el rubio.

Derek pensó un momento en las palabras de su tío. Camino de un lado a otro debatiendose entre si irse y mandar todo a la mierda o quedarse e intentarlo un poco más. Pero entonces la cara de aquella chica venia a su mente, y la del maldito que lo habia herido, esos dos estaban en su contra, querian alejar a Stiles de su lado. Querian alejarlo a él de Stiles, y lo estaban logrando. Lo estaban logrando con mucha facilidad porque el castaño era un idiota que confiaba en todo el que le decia _'Hola'_. Y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, llenandolo de tanta ira que se arranco la franela de un jalon ante la mirada divertida de su tío, quien parecia estar disfrutando de un streaptease gratis. Hasta habia sacado popcorn de quien sabe donde solo porque _'Esto va a ser divertido de ver'._

Y llenandose la boca de palomitas de maiz el rubio miraba de un lado a otro como su sobrino destrozaba medio loft y un poquito mas. Por supuesto el rubio no dejaba de sonreir y a cada momento parecia mas ansioso de ver cual seria la proxima cosa que Derek destruiria.

De pronto el mas joven salió corriendo a su habitacion. Peter suspiró decepcionado _'Seguramente va a llorar que Stiles no lo quiere, tan estupido'_. Rodo los ojos y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando de pronto escucho el sonido de una guitarra sonar.

"Oh Yeah. Esto se pondra aun mejor"- Y de quien sabe donde -otra vez- el mayor sacó una camara de video y apunto hacia Derek, quien estaba aun sangrando, con el torso desnudo, el rostro lleno de ira y una guitarra en sus manos, preparandose para lo que seria un recital de descargo.

Y así sería, porque pasando sus dedos con rabia por las cuerdas de la guitarra, el hombre lobo comenzó a descender a un muy estilo rockero y moviendo sus labios para cantar y dejar su decepcion atras.

 

  
_Once upon time_   
_A few mistakes ago_

Y Peter estaba disfrutando el momento, agradeciendo a los Dioses no haber muerto en aquel incendio para así poder presenciar y grabar, cabe destacar, este momento epico. El cual seguramente usaria en contra de Derek algun dia.

 

  
_I was in your sights_   
_You got me alone_   
_You found me_   
_You found me_   
_You bound me_

Saltando escalon por escalon, el moreno le fue dando efecto con un moviento de cadera a las tres ultimas palabras hasta llegar al suelo de un salto, agitando su cabello mojado.

 

  
_I guess you didn't care_   
_And I guess I liked that_

Oh pero ya no le gustaba tanto que al castaño su presencia no le importara una mierda, y un pequeño gruñido acompaño ese verso.

 

  
_And when I fell hard_   
_You took a step back_   
_Without me, without me, without me_

El dolor se apodero de su corazon al recordar como el castaño habia intentando lanzarse acantilado abajo en busca de la maldita chica que solo habia llegado a arruinarle su vida. ¿Es que nadie podia ponerse de su lado por una vez en la vida?, ¿solo contaria con su tío por siempre?. ¿Se quedaría solo eternamente?.

 

  
_And he's long gone_   
_When he's next to me_   
_And I realize the blame is on me_

Dando giros por el loft, sus dedos no dejaban de hacer sonar las cuerdas. Era tanta la fuerza que empleaba que los dedos comenzaron a sangrarle, pero el dolor fisico no era nada comparado con el emocional. Y cada vez que movía sus hombros, la herida en uno de ellos crecia, desangrandolo cada vez mas evitando que pudiera curarse rapidamente. Peter sabía que con ese descargo su sobrinito podria quedar muerto, con tanto bloqueo emocional su poder de curacion no se activaria y Peter disfrutaba de eso, porque cuando cayera al suelo al borde la muerte, ¿quien estaria para ayudar?; oh si, su siempre buen tío Peter, no el castaño por el que siempre suspira cada noche y por el cual el moreno a derramado una que otra lagrima en secreto. Aunque claro, mientras Peter anda cerca nada es un secreto.

 

  
_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_   
_So shame on me now_

De nuevo sintió como una aplanadora le pasaba por encima ante el recuerdo de Stiles llegando con aquella muchacha, herido, al borde la muerte. Sabia que su castaño estaba en problemas y solo por eso dejó entrar a la desconocida a su casa. Solo por eso acepto recibir ordenes, porque todo lo que pasaba por su mente era _'Debo salvarlo... Debo hacer todo por salvarlo'_. Pero ¿De que había servido salvarlo?, maldecia a sus sentimientos por ser tan debil. Maldecia todo su ser por ser un idiota y sentia la verguenza comerselo vivo.

Al finalizar lo que era el coro de la cancion, detuvó sus pasos delante de los restos del espejo que habia roto. Milagrosamente habían quedado unos pedazos rotos pegados a la pared.

 

  
_No apologies_   
_He'll never see you cry_

Mirandose fijamente a los ojos distorsionados entre las grietas del espejo, comenzó a matarse a si mismo con las palabras, sintiendo como se clavaban por todo su cuerpo cuales estacas llenas de aconito.

 

  
_Pretend he doesn't know_   
_That he's the reason why_   
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

Las lagrimas no tardaron en recorrer su rostro, y se vio, y se odio. Se odio con todas sus fuerzas por sentir lo que sentia. Por ser el idiota hombre lobo que habia caido a merced de un amor imposible.

Como si no fuese suficiente la sangre que ya habia derramado por todo el loft, agregó mas al darle un fuerte golpe a los restos de cristal en la pared con su cabeza, incrustandose algunos pedazos en la cara, destrozandosela considerablemente. En especial su ojo izquierdo salio bastante lastimado porque ahora no podia abrirlo y de su frente el brote de sangre parecia rio sin cause.

Su manos en ningun momento dejaban de hacer sonar la guitarra, y parecia mentira como el movimiento de su cuerpo al ritmo de la musica no paraba. Peter por su parte grababa y comia mientras sonreía, observando el espectaculo con malevolencia. Dandole gracias a Stiles por ser tan insensible con Derek, por llevarlo al borde. Definitivamente se iba a aprovechar de la situacion. Definitvamente iba a utilizar a su sobrinito en sus planes. Oh! pero no solo a él, tenia en mente a la portadora de la muerte y a la asesina de criaturas en su lista tambien. Todo seria tan perfecto.

 

  
_And I heard you moved on_   
_From whispers on the street_

Pateando todo lo que se encontraba por el camino e impactandolo en las paredes, el moreno no dejaba de girar y agitar su cabello. Las cuerdas de la guitarra parecian que en cualquier momento cederian, la fuerza aplicada ya era demasiada y la sangre parecia estar desintegrandolas.

 

  
_A new notch in your belt_   
_Is all I'll ever be_   
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

Se sentia usado, a pesar de haber hecho todo por voluntad propia, no dejaba de pensar que lo utilizaron y lo echaron a un lado nada mas llegaron esos dos hermanos. Ya no seria tan necesario. ¿Para que un miserable hombe lobo beta cuando tienes a una mujer arrojando fuego y a un lobo mitologico gigante?. Y maldecia al destino por hacerle eso, por traer a esos dos seres. Por arruinar las pocas oportunidad que podria haber tenido para conquistar a Stiles. 

Se estaba destrozando, y sus ojos ardian por las lagrimas que no habian dejado de brotar y mezcladas con la sangre le quemaban la piel.

 

  
_He was long gone_   
_When he met me_   
_And I realize the joke is on me_

Si, todo fue solo una broma. Una broma de mal gusto que le hizó el destino, claramente diciendole _'Tu no mereces tener a nadie. Moriras solo'._ Así lo pensaba. Y se habia sentido tan dichoso cuando en sueños el castaño le habia dicho que se quedara a su lado, pero ahora no podia dejar de pensar que seguramente no era a él a quien llamaba. Que no habia sido por él que se habia calmado la noche que habia estado agonizando alli, en su casa, en su habitacion, en su cama. Rodeado por sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo.

 

  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_   
_So you put me down oh_

Su lobo interno rugió agonizando por el dolor que se estaba causando. Ni por Paige habia sentido lo que sentia ahora, porque ese chico con su hiperactividad, sus tiernos lunares, su sonrisa despreocupada, sus insensantes parloteos. Se había ganado su corazon sin siquiera intetarlo, logrando que llegara a lugares en los cuales nunca habia estado para luego lanzarlo cuesta abajo sin compasión. Destrozando su mente, alma y espiritu en un segundo.

 

  
_When my sadest fear comes creeping in_   
_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_   
_Yeah_

Cayendo de rodillas en el centro del loft su nota alta al final del verso fue desgarradora para todo aquel que lo escuchara, pues la tristeza, dolor y agonia impresas en las palabras fueron extremadamente palpables. Y a Peter por un muy pequeño, pero muy muy pequeño momento, el corazón se le arrugo, sintiendo lastima por su sobrino. Igual no dejaba de grabar descaradamente, disfrutando cada vez mas de todo aquello. Y es que la sangre derramada por Derek ya habia inundado todo el piso del lugar, la verdad el rubio no sabia como aún cantaba, como la guitarra no se habia hecho pedazos o como el moreno no habia muerto ya.

 

  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_   
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Y finalmente, despues de tantos giros, saltos, gritos y golpes contra su cuerpo. Derek cayo al suelo como una bala de plomo, rompiendo la guitarra con su peso, clavandose algunos pedazos en su torso mientras su cuerpo se hundia en su propia sangre.

 

  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_   
_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Fue lo ultimo que articularon sus labios a medida que sus ojos se iba cerrando y su cuerpo iba siendo poco a poco abrazado por la dulce y sombría muerte. Si, era lo mejor para él morir en ese momento. Preferia morir ya, a tener que soportar ver al castaño junto a aquellos dos, sin prestarle la mas minima atención a él, sin siquiera dedicarle una sola mirada... Una sola sonrisa.

"Oh no no. Tu no vas a morir, por lo menos no hoy"- Cerrando la videocamara, el rubio se acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada de satisfaccion absoluta. -"A ver..."- Aganchansose, tomo uno de los brazos de Derek y lo quebro, activando de una vez por todas la curacion de su cuerpo. -"Necesito que te cures, si quiero que esto te vaya matando lenta y dolorosamente"- Agregó, sacando de su chaqueta una inyectadora llena con un extraño liquido. -"Aunque con tus sentimientos seria suficiente dolor, igual necesito algo que me garantice que no me desobedesaras. Y esta clase de veneno sera lo que me de el poder sobre tus acciones"- Continuo, sonriendo con malicia.

Todo el cuerpo se empezó a recuperar a una gran velocidad, y cada hueso y articulacion tronaba a medida que se iban regenerando. Cuando Peter tuvo la sensacion de que la curacion estaba completa, le inyecto el veneno a Derek, arrancandole un intenso rugido de dolor.

"Letharia Vulpina, grandioso veneno para hombres lobo, ¿no crees?"- Al vaciar todo el liquido, el rubio destrozo la jeringa en sus manos y sus ojos brillaron en azul, pero en un azul teñido de oscuridad. Teñidos de la mas pura maldad.

Derek intento decir algo, pero ya no podia mas, a pesar de haberse recuperado, su cuerpo aun se resentia de todo el dolor que se causo apenas unos momentos y poco a poco la oscuridad se fue apoderando de él a medida que sus ojos se cerraban fijos en el rostro de su Tío, quien no dejaba de verlo con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion.

"Tu sabías que estabas en problemas cuando lo dejaste entrar a tu corazon"- Fue lo ultimo que el moreno escucho salir de la malevola boca de su tío. Y sabia muy bien que se referia al castaño en aquella oracion, y tenia razon, jamas debio dejarlo entrar. Jamas debio ser tan debil como para ceder ante el amor verdadero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico encontrado durante la lectura de este fic, pero es que me estaba cortando las venas mientras escribia ToT.
> 
> Ursula es una malvada! buaaaa
> 
> Si desean saber un poco mas porque Derek llego a esta situación no se olviden de leer el fic escrito por Anayance, se los recomiendo!.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este corto, y no les haya hecho llorar tanto como a mi :´(
> 
> Hugs & Much love
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
